


Falling In

by Dork5ever612



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amnesia, Jocelyn Is Dead, Khan Has Amnesia, M/M, Scotty Helps Khan, Spock Crashes, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dork5ever612/pseuds/Dork5ever612
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kirk almost kills Spock, Spock is an alien, McCoy's wife is dead, Pavel gets hit by a car, Khan is lost and confused, and Scotty helps John Harrison. Odd Pairings but please give it a chance. First story and odd format because I can't indent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot building.
> 
> I edited it a bit, made the phrasing a bit more fluid. Same basic plot, though.

 

The veil of darkness fell over the sky as James T. Kirk drove the young Joanna McCoy to the hospital. He allowed himself to wander in thought, startled when the small girl in the back screamed, causing him to reflexively stomp on the breaks. One glance at the ground in front of him and he was glad he did. In the middle of the road, splayed out so that his head would've gotten crushed, lay a man, seemingly the same age as the blonde.  He jumped out and ran to the unconscious man's side, wondering what happened that ended with the poor man in the road. The man was covered in blood and in the dim light it looked- blue? That can't be right...

James flung the mystery man's arm around his shoulders and ran him to the car, putting him in the front seat before rushing to the hospital, getting stopped by a police officer and driving the rest of the way with an escort.

Joanna panicked, saying that the man was an alien and that she saw his spaceship crash, but Jim payed her no mind. This man can't be an alien. He's way too human.

-

 Wrapping up his shift at the hospital, Dr. Leonard H. McCoy threw on his favorite brown jacket and stood outside to wait for Jim to drop off his daughter. Soon enough he heard police sirens and saw flashing lights. What he didn't expect was that it would pull into the hospital parking lot, with his friend's car trailing in after it.

"Dammit, Jim, what the hell happened?!" He yelled when Jim pulled a bleeding man out of the passenger seat. He ran over to help get him into the building.

"I don't know! He was lying in the middle of the road like this! If Jo hadn't screamed I would've crushed his skull under the tires!" He answered frantically. This is really bothering him, isn't it?

Joanna ran in after them, shouting things about spaceships and aliens. That only served to confuse the men rushing to an empty hospital room.

In the bright lights his blood showed dark green, staining their clothes and hands. Confused, Leonard took him to get an x-ray and discovered that his ribs went too far down in his chest- they didn't stop where they should. He was puzzled and decided to preform an ultrasound after patching up the injuries- thankfully there was no apparent internal damage, just a lot of bad cuts and bruises. He needed a few stitches, but not much more than that.

Once he was finished he brought the poor guy into another room for the ultrasound. He rubbed the gel on his stomach and pressed the transducer to his skin. Strangely, he didn't see a liver in the proper area, but a pulsating heart under the extra ribs, causing the machine to catch the heartbeat and show a rippling wave of sound. When the man's slim form flinched, and then he winced in pain, the doctor pulled the machine away.

The very odd man- who Joanna might have been right about- had awakened, and was staring at Dr.McCoy through slightly widened eyes. He looked scared. Jim chose that moment to step forward. Joanna protested, told them to get away from him. Jim simply told her they would be fine and turned back to the man now staring at him, puzzled.

"Can you speak?"

"Jim, I don't think he can speak English."

"It's worth a shot." He shrugged, flashing a stupid grin at the doctor.

"Wilat tra etwel? Ra tra du- pehkau! Han fam estuhl shal!" Whatever he said sounded like complete gibberish.

"Hey, relax, it's okay, you're okay!" Jim grabbed the man's hand, and, even though he protested at first, , looking about ready to slap Jim, he looked into those bright blue eyes and visibly relaxed.

"Vi tra du?" Jim's eyes widened and he stuttered.

"We- how did you-" He shook his head.

"I'm James Kirk. Call me Jim. That's Dr.Leonard McCoy, I call him Bones. That's his daughter Joanna. We call her Jo." The stranger nodded.

"S'chn T'gai Spock." Jim pulled a face at the unspeakable string of words.

"That's your name? How do you even say that?" He paused.

"I'm just gonna call you Spock. Is that okay?" Spock nodded and pulled his hand away.

"How did you know what he was saying?" Jim looked at Leonard wide-eyed.

"I don't know..." He paused again. "I don't know... It sounded English in my head..."

Spock put his hand to Jim's forehead, spreading his fingers almost around his eye. Jim's eyes widened and he gasped.

Dr.McCoy stepped forward to intercept but just as he did the hand was removed and Spock stuttered in broken English.

"Thank... Jim..." He tilted his head and shook it. "Thank you, Jim." After a beat he nodded. The words were strange, but sounded correct.

"What was that, and how are you speaking English now?!" Jim yelled.

"A Vulcan mind-meld. I learn-learned through your thoughts." He thought and shook his head. "Through your memories."

Jim backed away.

"Hey! Those are private!" The doctor snorted. Sure they are. Spock turned to him.

"What were you doing to me?" McCoy pressed the machine to him once more and showed him the screen.

"It's called an ultrasound. The picture is created by the sound bouncing off of your organs. It's usually used on pregnant women." He wiped away the gel with a towel.

"Fascinating. On Vulcan-"

"Is that where you're from? Vulcan?" He nodded.

"It is also the name of the population." Leonard nodded.

"Well, you didn't hurt yourself too bad. Just cuts and bruises, had to give you a few stitches. You are free to go." He glanced at Jim.

"Do you think you can take him home?" Jim nodded.

"Yeah. I live alone, so he doesn't have to interact with anyone but me. I'm sure I have room for him, and food he can eat."

A desperate plea for help suddenly rang from the halls, cutting the conversation short. The southern doctor rushed out to see a young man, light brown curls matted and ripped clothes stained with blood. The boy limped towards him with tears streaming down his face.

"Pozhaluysta, pomogite! Kto-to udaril menya! Oni bili menya svoyey mashine i uyekhal!" He yelled in frantic russian as the doctor ran him to the nearest empty room.

"God dammit, English! What happened to you, kid?!"

"A car! Ze man hit me vith it end drove avay!" The boy was injected with a sedative and the southerner set to work as the blonde and the Vulcan checked out. A young brunette tried to follow her father but was kept out of the room by Jim, instead leading her to the waiting room. The frightened Russian glanced at the man cleaning blood from his chest- when was his shirt removed?- and they locked eyes before the poor boy's vision went dark.

Looking in the kid's eyes made Leonard's heart melt, and he couldn't look away until the pale blue was covered by a thick row of eyelashes and pinkish eyelids. The blood was wiped off of the young face and the doctor began patching up his injuries from the impact with the pavement, then setting the bones from the impact with the car.

-

Elsewhere, a pale-eyed, raven-haired man drives frantically through unfamiliar and dark streets. He feels bad about running into the unfortunate child, but he was- he _is_ \- lost, confused, and blind in the dark. Now he is more cautious and alert, and manages to avoid hitting the squirrel and couple of cats that crossed his path. He stops at the sight of anything red, as he's certain that is still the color that means stop. At least, he hopes.

He is vaguely aware of his past, a man standing over him, forcing him to do as they wish. 

He shudders at the memory and slows to a stop at a red sign. He is startled to find that the sign can move and is equally amazed to discover that it's not a sign, but a man in a red sweater. It's funny, the details you can miss when you're lost in thought. 

The man taps on his window gently and once the glass barrier is removed speaks in a rather obvious Scottish accent. The words, however, aren't so obvious, as the dark-haired man is lost in his mind again, head still fuzzy from the... From the past. 

"I beg your pardon?" His smooth English accent rings as he shakes himself out if his daze. Wow. He had no clue he was British.

"I asked yer name." Ah, yes. In his amazement of his own accent, he had nearly forgotten about the other man's. Sadly, another thing he had forgotten was his name. This just got awkward. 

"It's John. John Harrison." He answered smoothly. Nice save, John. Of course, that easn't actually his name. He made it up. What was he supposed to do? Tell him he forgot his own name? 

"Montgomery Scott. Most people call me Scotty." John was mesmerized by Scott's accent. It was so similar yet foreign at the same time. It was simply beautiful.

"Where are ya' goin'?" 

"I... I'm actually lost... I don't know where to go, and I need a place to stay. I lost my house and everything in it. There was a fire a while ago and I've been wandering ever since." The lie sounded convincing enough. Although, he wasn't sure he ever really owned anything. 

"Oh... that's terrible... you could stay with me if yah'd like." John smiled, and it felt strange... like he hadn't smiled in years. 

"Yes, I'd like that. Thank you, Mr.Scott."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Translations_  
> Wilat tra etwel? Ra tra du- pehkau! Han fam estuhl shal!= Where are we? What are you- stop! Do not touch me!
> 
> Vit tra du?= Who are you?
> 
> Pozhaluysta, pomogite! Kto-to udaril menya! Oni bili menya svoyey mashine i uyekhal!= Please help! Somebody hit me! They hit me with their car and drove away!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! It means a lot! Also, sorry about the strange format, I'm working solely on my cell phone.


End file.
